Death's Doorstep
by Lady Adrienel
Summary: To the great relief of Gabriel Van Helsing his beloved Anna brushed death's doorstep, but returned to him. What will happen now that she's alive? Please R
1. Life

A/N: first Van Helsing story, please R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: None of it is mine & no money is being made   
  
Anna's lifeless eyes bore deep into the heart of Gabriel Van Helsing, holding her tightly he screamed in his fury at himself, dracula, and the world for taking this rare beauty away from him. He layed her gently back down on the chais lounge and ran a finger lightly over her jaw as the first of many tears ran a river down his face. Suddenly a sharp intake of breath roused his attention, looking up he noticed that Anna's once frozen eyes blinked and her chest moved up and down ever so slightly. She was alive!  
  
"Carl, she's not dead! She's alive, she's alive!" Gabriel grabbed Anna's hand and grinned, his tears unleashing in a torrent stream of joy.  
  
"Haha! Indeed she is!" Carl clapped his hands together smiling from ear to ear.  
  
Anna's breathing became stronger, but still uneven, and she looked at Gabriel with a questioning look.  
  
"I was dead, but now I am alive?" she rasped out on her whispery breath. Gabriel nodded then wrapped her up in a strong embrace. Anna ran her index finger down one of his muscular arms, the warmth and strength comforting her like a mother's lullaby sung long ago.  
  
"Home?" Gabriel asked, though he already knew the answer.  
  
"Stupid question" muttered Anna, a smirk gracing her lithe mouth.  
  
Van Helsing hauled her up off the chais lounge, securing his coat around her. Anna greatly welcomed the warmth, the coldness of brushing death's doorstep soon left her bones, but surely not her mind. 


	2. Memory

Disclaimer: c 1st chapter, this is the updated version of chapter 2, my stupid idiotic computer managed to screw it up somehow.

* * *

Van Helsing craddled Anna in his arms, trying not to desturb her peaceful state while going down stone stairs or dodging piles of ashes from the vampires and dead minions. Carl hurried ahead infront pondering the results of today's affairs.  
  
"Where is that confounded wall of ice that Dracula calls a door?" Carl huffed "Do you remember where it is?" he called back at Van Helsing.  
  
Gabriel racked his brain, trying to draw up some memory. "To tell you the truth Carl, I have absolutely no idea." "Sorry!" he added hastily hoping not to provoke the already puturbed Friar.  
  
"Wonderful, just a grand situation this is!" Carl yelled back to Gabriel, a little to loudly, and rolled his eyes.  
  
Anna's eyes jolted open. "Carl, you nitwit!" Gabriel glared at the back of the fast-paced Friar, hoping to bore holes through it. "Anna was having a perfectly good and well deserved sleep, and you desturbed it!"  
  
"It's quite alright Carl, you did not disturb my sleep." Anna hopped down from Gabriel's arms. "Perhaps I could be of service to you finding that door." Gabriel was not surprised to find that she walked as fast as Carl.  
  
After a couple of hours trudging through Dracula's castle Anna found the door.  
  
"The only question is how do we open it?" Gabriel asked brushing a finger over the wall of ice. Carl placed his thumb and index finger on his chin and began pondering as he did so often.  
  
"Perhaps if I just repeat the inscription that was on the other side of the door it will open."  
  
"Or, you could just read it" Anna smiled triumphantly and brushed away the rest of the caked dirt and cobwebs hiding the inscription from view.

* * *

A log popped in the fire that cast away the shadows in the Valerious's sitting room. Anna was curled up in one of the high-backed red velvet chairs sipping a cup of tea. The events that unfolded themselves before her feet seemed beyond the stretch of her imagination. She had delt with Dracula, his brides, and wolfmen most of her life, but returning from the dead....now that was a different matter entirely.  
  
From deep in her mind a memory delved out of the darkness presented itself. It was as if she was looking at herself, frozen in time, suspended in waves of blackness. Then the memory suddenly switched vantage points so she was looking out of her own eyes. White whisps of spirits long forgotten floated out of the darkness and grabbed her firmly by the hands. She wasn't frightened, but in her heart she knew this wasn't right, not yet at least. The spirits began pulling her forward, but she looked up and saw a miniscule speck of light. She looked pleadingly at the spirits who seemed to converse, but then nodded. She faded until she was absorbed by the darkness, but was suddenly pulled back into the light.  
  
Anna gasped as the memory let go of her mind. "Death's doorstep..." she shivered although there was no breeze in the room. She yawned and sleep soon claimed her.

* * *

A/N: thanks to all my reviewers:  
  
Enigma40: thanks a lot, you're very kind. Hmmm.....a sequal, I do hope so!  
  
Raven: I'm flattered! I know it was short, but this one's longer! I'll certainly continue!  
  
Brainfear: I'll post more soon!  
  
Rachel: glad you liked it!  
  
I hope to update soon, but the teachers have been piling on homework and projects ::grumbles:: Later Lady Adrienel 


	3. Blood

Disclaimer: c 1st chapter

* * *

"Gabriel...." A whispery voice sounded in Van Helsing's head.  
  
He stood in the middle of a dark room with elegant oak panneling covering the walls. An old chandaleir hung from the ceiling, it resembled a tangled spider's web more than the crafted metal that it truly was. The rest of the room was like a baren wasteland covered in grime.  
  
"Gabriel..." the voice was louder and more insitent.  
  
A wave of blinding light passed the room and Van Helsing found himself staring face to face with Count Dracula. He looked down and his tough werewolf's paw was clamped viciously on Dracula's neck. He realized that he was reliving the last moments of Dracula's life! The vampire slowly started to dissinigrate with reams of unpleasant hisses and squeals.  
  
Suddenly Dracula laughed a deep chuckle, the flames of hell reflected in his pitch black pupils. Van Helsing could only stare transfixed as the events rewound themselves. Dracula was regaining strength instead of weakening, he was growing instead of dissintigrating, Van Helsing became human again, the werewolf's thick fur stripping off his body to reveal human flesh. The scenes stopped and Van Helsing stood before Dracula who towered above him. Dracula chuckled again.  
  
"Gabriel, Gabirel, when will you ever learn?" with that he struck Van Helsing across the jaw and sent him pummeling into the stone wall. Darkness began seeping into the corners of his mind, he soon slipped into a much welcome oblivion.

* * *

His eyes fluttered open and he found himself laying flat on his back in what looked like a field riddled with brittle old corn husks. Getting to his feet he studied his surroundings more closely. A village was visable in the distance and cold snow-capped mountains reached up toward the sky in the north. From what he could tell it had just become night. "How the hell did I get here?" reaching around to the back of his head he found no evidence that it had ever connected with a stone wall. "Odd" he mused.  
  
A shrill scream caused him to glance up just intime to see a vampire heading toward the moutains dangling a villager from its long talons. It's gray body was enveloped in moonlight making it look more mythical yet more menacing than usual. He reached down for his crossbow but grabbed at thin air. He looked in pockets for even a small dagger, but no weapons were to be found. Looking back up at the vampire he discovered that it was decending rapidly toward the field a few yards off from him. He scrambled to catch up with the vampire lest it start feeding.  
  
He resched the spot where he saw the vampire decend but found no evidence of the winged creature. Examining the field more closely he came upon a body laying on its stomach. Long, rich brown hair flowed from her scalp and she was dressed richly. Gabriel reached down and turned her over.  
  
"Anna!" He knelt down beside her and stroked a stray hair away from her pale face. She blinked and he felt a rapid pulse beating through the vein in her neck. Clasping her hands he raised her to her feet. Anna wobbled, still very uneasy, and fell into him. He caught her and layed her face gently against his neck. The skin on his neck seemed to jump as her warm breath caressed it and chased away the cold night air. Her long chestnut locks were reams of silk between his fingers. Lost in the euphoria of it all he vaguely felt the slightest prick graze the skin directly above his jugular vein. He came to his senses as the prick became harder and more insistent.  
  
"My, my and what might you be doing?" He turned her to face him and was warmed by her brilliant smile which was surrounded by creamy, luscious lips. His eyes grazed her smooth, unblemished forehead and down to her eyes. How he wished he could drown in those pools of luminescense with chestnut coloring, it would be the sweetest death imaginable. His eyes continued their journey down her face, taking in the curve of her nose and the ripe light-rose of her cheeks. Those small, yet important and interesting details were what he loved best about her. Her smile widened and she reached out her right hand and ran it along his forehead, stopping to trace each eyebrow, then moving slowly down his nose, all the while never breaking his intense gaze. She then brought her left hand up and she slid both down to rest at the back of his neck. He ever so slowly slid his callused hands down her spine, moving over each vertibre, past her waist to rest on her defined and curvacious hips.  
  
The gap between them closed a bit to slowly for his liking, but their lips met in a searing kiss. Her teeth toyed with his lower lip, biting, carressing. Her kisses became more insistent as she breathed heavily against his lips. Her hands toyed with the small hairs on the back of his neck, causing a little pain. His hands were restles, stroking up and down her torso, paying attention to each curve and dip in his path. He pulled his mouth away from hers, they shared a gaze for a small while, his eyes locking with hers, never blinking, never straying, a same understanding, a same love passed between them. He then moved his mouth up her jaw and to her earlobe by way of many small kisses. His tongue and teeth flicked it around and toyed with it.  
  
"Do you really enjoy toying with me this much?" She questioned him with a smirk.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know." He retorted playfully.  
  
She grabbed his chin between her hands and brought his mouth to hers. She once again her teeth grazed against his lower lip, but this time painfully. He pulled away. His right hand left her waist and touched his lip, pulling it away revealed blood.  
  
He looked at her and she just smiled widely again, but her canines were no longer rounded and small, they were vicious fangs. Her tongue trailed across her lower lip, absorbing the last droplets of blood. The gleam in her eyes gave her away completely. He backed away quickly, she followed him more slowly. She clasped her hands behind her back and her face took on the innocent school-girl look.  
  
"What's the matter Gabriel?" She said coyly, "afraid of a little blood?"  
  
With a cry she lunged at him, instantly changing from human to a winged creature of the night. She pinned him to the ground. Her fangs clicked at thin air a few centimeters above his jugular vein. He managed to shove her off and regain his footing.  
  
"Anna come back to me!" he shouted, "You're not a vampire, you can't be a vampire! Anna!"  
  
She suddenly lunged and pinned him to the ground he struggled but she held him fast. She smirked and sunk her fangs into the rich liquid pulsating below the surface of his skin. She drank deeply and savored every drop that passed her lips. He struggled to push her off again, but to no avail.  
  
"Anna!" he cried, almost despiratley, "Anna, ANNA!"

* * *

A/N: cliffie! Sorry I haven't posted in a while, the teachers have been pilling on homework! The fourth chapter should be up tomorrow. Thanks to all my reviewers!:  
  
Osage: ya, why did Anna have to die!?  
  
Loony Lemon Curry: longer chapter! And thanks  
  
Young wiccan: thanks very much!  
  
JojoBlond: yes! you finally reviewed! See ya l8r jo!  
  
Kubi: hmm......thanks for the idea, there will be many new chapters.  
  
Fanfiction fanatic: I plan to  
  
Kirby Doggett: No Anna? That's evil! Thanks  
  
Fiery Feral: thanks :-D  
  
FuzzieEars67: longer chapter! My 2nd chapter got posted really short sum how, I fixed it though. Thanks soo much! Luv ya  
  
Lady Adrienel 


	4. Warmth

Disclaimer: c 1st chapter

* * *

Gabriel's body lurched and he sprung up in bed. "Anna!" he cried his voice raspy. His hands reached up and clasped his neck, he was soaked in sweat. Glancing around frantically he realized where he was.  
  
"Just a nightmare, nothing more" he repeated o himself as he crossed the floor to the large window, and pulled back the heavy red velvet drapes.  
  
"Dawn, lovely time of day, no vampires to worry about" he mused.  
  
A deep sigh from across the room caught his attention. He moved quietly to the side of the chestnut haired beauty that was peacefully sleeping curled up in a chair beside the door. He admired her for a moment, a picture of an angel, her hair pulled back in a plait, one arm placed under her head, her cheeks slightly flushed from a dream, and her toned, muscular legs were pulled up neatly under her nightdress. His hand slowly went out to stroke her cheek.  
  
"A china doll in dreamland, a tigress with weapons and quite the attitude when awake" he smiled.  
  
His hand left her cheek and his smile widened as he saw how she tried to follow the warmth. He then clasped her hand but released quickly.  
  
"Oh, you're freezing!" He layed his coat over her and went to the fireplace. He threw a couple logs onto the rack and struck the pieces of flint and steel together until a spark leaped from the pieces and onto the wood, setting it ablaze.  
  
"Well that's better"  
  
Gabriel jumped and whirled around. "Anna," he sighed, relieved.  
  
"What, did I startle the famous Van Helsing?" she smirked and took a seat in one of the high-backed chairs stratigically placed infront of the fire, her eyes never leaving his.  
  
"No, of course not, just glad to see you're up that's all" he said, not wanting to bruise his ego, especially infront of her.  
  
"You were yelling in your sleep, I came in to check on you and fell asleep in the chair"  
  
"Really, me, yelling in my sleep?" his mind revisited the confines of his dream and he could believe it.  
  
"You woke me up, but not Carl, he sleeps like a rock"  
  
"That's Carl alright" he chuckled, "I'm terribly sorry to have woken you up, but I thank you for watching over me"  
  
"You're welcome" she said as she turned her eyes to stare into the fire, "What were you dreaming about anyway?"  
  
"Vampires" it was the truth, if not the whole truth.  
  
Gabriel turned around and placed his coat back on its hook, waiting for a response. When none came he looked over at Anna to find that her head was placed on the armrest and her breathing was steady. He smiled and picked her up in his arms, opened the door, and headed down the hallway to Anna's room. He placed her gently on her bed and pulled the covers neatly around her.  
  
"Sleep well" he gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
He walked slowly back to his room, contemplating his dream. He shrugged it off as no more than a nightmare. With a sharp click his door closed to the empty hallway. Unheard to anyone, a deep, gutteral cakle reverberated around the hallway.

* * *

I'm really sorry I haven't updated lately! My computer was screwey and I've been busy. Thanks to all my reviewers, you all are great! 


	5. Dark

A/N: really really sorry I haven't updated lately! School starts soon for us, so updates will come a lot less frequently.   
  
Disclaimer: don't own anything!

* * *

She was soaring through the clouds. Night air whistled through her hair, the smells and sounds of night filled her lungs. She smiled as she caught sight of the mountains, large, luminous, snow capped peaks rising above the valley like Kings to their Court. She basked in the light of the moon as she sailed through the sky. She passed around light and whispy clouds. She picked out shapes in the clouds as she used to do when she was a child. A ship here, a bear there, even the occasional legendary dragon.  
  
She swooped down in the valley and the smell of smoke caught her attention. She perched on a rock by the village and looked around. Nothing out of the ordinary, fireplaces were a blaze with crackling flames, the pub was busy as usual, and there wasn't a soul in sight, or so she thought.  
  
Her mind started racing as some other particullarly enticing smell was detected by her strong nose. Blood. It was close. Her head turned as she searched for the smell that drove her senses wild. She leaped onto a rooftop and found the source of the scarlet liquid. A foolish young man stood leaning against the rough stone wall of the pub smoking. She could hear the pounding of his heart supplying him with blood. Thump, Thump, Thump, it sounded louder and louder in her ears. She didn't want to hear it anymore, she wanted to feel it.  
  
Using the darkness as her shield she silently landed on the ground and snuck behind the pub. The anticipation was killing her, she cautiously stepped nearer and nearer to her target. The man didn't even notice her until she grabbed him. He struggled and thrashed around in her arms. He tried to yell but she stifled it with her hand. With a small hiss her long fangs pierced his tanned skin into his jugular vein. Her prize had been won. The metalicy tang of the scarlet liquid poured through her. This is wrong, terribly wrong! her mind told her, but her thoughts were quickly erased.The man instantly stopped thrashing, he writhed against her for a few sweet seconds until he went limp. She stroked his ghostly pale cheek as he dropped to the ground. She licked her lips, and with a smirk she flew off. A small part in the back of her mind wouldn't let the thoughts go. What have I done? I didn't even know his name, or if he had any family!  
  
Suddenly something struck her in the chest. She looked down to see an arrow embeded in her ribs. With a blood curtling scream she dropped to the ground. A man cloaked in the veil of night stood over her.  
  
"You'll be...sorry...Van Hel.." with that her winged gray body turned to dust.

* * *

Anna Valerious's eyes opened wide as she lay on the bed.  
  
"What a horrific dream!" she looked around in the dark, "just a dream, just a dream" she mumbled over and over to herself.  
  
A small stain of red on her night gown caused her to sit up immediately.  
  
"Just a dream, just a dream, it was just a dream!" she muttered over and over softly.  
  
Her eyes traveled to the sheets and to her horror large splotches of red marred the pristine white surface. She scrambled over to the left side of the bed and looked over, nothing. She rushed over to the right side of the bed and let out a scream.

* * *

A/N: I love writing cliffies as you can tell! As I said before, I'm really sorry about not updating sooner. Thanks to all my reviewers!  
  
Kubi-Beutlin: well you're gonna get cliffies! Mwahaha, and thanks.  
  
JojoBlond: updated! Can't wait for school to start can you jo? Bet you can't! See ya around!  
  
Brainfear: means a lot to me that you review!  
  
Saraqueenofallthings: thank you! I'm flattered!  
  
FuzzieEars67: expect more from me soon! I will! Love ya Rae!  
  
Young wiccan: we shall see!  
  
Osage: yep, I'm still writing. Thanks!  
  
Reviews mean a lot to me so keep 'em coming! I'll update when I can! Em 


End file.
